


Z Pamiętnika Anioła

by Cumberlocked145



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean dalej myśli że jest hetero, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, castiel - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberlocked145/pseuds/Cumberlocked145





	Z Pamiętnika Anioła

Tekst od * do * to fragment pamiętnika. 

 

*Sam dzisiaj nauczył mnie, jak korzystać z internetu. Nadal nie ufam temu czemuś, ale okazuje się, że może być bardzo przydatne.  
Na przykład dowiedziałem się, jak upiec placek. Dean lubi placki. Chciałbym zrobić dla niego najlepszy placek, jaki kiedykolwiek jadł.  
Oprócz tego, na jakiejś dziwnej stronie dowiedziałem się, że powinienem pisać pamiętnik. Znaczy tam nie było napisane, że to ja mam pisać, ale że dla każdego może to być przydatne. Podobno w ten sposób można pozbywać się emocji i można czuć się lepiej. Myślę, że może to być całkiem fajne.  
Nie wiedziałem, jak zabrać się do pisania pamiętnika, ale internet mi to w miarę wyjaśnił. Zabrałem z biurka Sama jakiś stary zeszyt. Zeszyt ma okładkę w kotki, a pożółkłe kartki są w kratkę. Długopis zabrałem Deanowi. Jest zielony, tak jak jego oczy. 

***

Byliśmy dzisiaj na polowaniu. Z początku nie wiedzieliśmy, na co w ogóle polujemy. Wiedzieliśmy tylko, że w pewnym mieście ostatnio masowo giną ludzie.  
Okazało się, że to był demon. Potężniejszy, niż myśleliśmy. Miał jakąś dziwną broń. Zranił mnie. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że tym razem naprawdę umrę. Było mi trochę przykro z tego powodu. Nie chciałem zostawiać Sama i Deana bez opieki. Beze mnie mogli przecież zginąć.  
Na szczęście, Sam i Dean znaleźli lekarstwo. Nie wiem jak, bo wtedy byłem już nieprzytomny. Pamiętam, że obudziłem się cały i zdrowy. Widziałem, że chłopcy bardzo się ucieszyli. Dean nawet mocno mnie przytulił. Powiedział, że się martwił i mam już nigdy więcej nie umierać. Podobało mi się to. Że się o mnie martwił. I że mnie przytulił. 

***

Zrobiłem ten placek, na który przepis znalazłem w internecie. Wydaje mi się, że wszystko zrobiłem dobrze. Ale placek dziwnie pachniał i był dziwnie czarny. Spytałem Deana, co zrobiłem nie tak. Nie odpowiedział. Chyba mu smakowało. 

***

Wszedłem dzisiaj do pokoju Deana, żeby go spytać, gdzie sprzedają najlepsze placki. Okazało się, że spał. Wiele razy widziałem jak śpi. Ale wtedy wyglądał jakoś inaczej. Miał przyspieszony oddech, jęczał i mamrotał pod nosem. Pomyślałem, że może jest chory, więc nim potrząsnąłem. Dziwnie na mnie spojrzał, po czym kazał mi wyjść.

*** 

Dean ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje. Unika mnie. Kiedy jesteśmy zmuszeni przebywać w jednym pokoju, nie patrzy mi w oczy. Boję się, że już mnie nie lubi. Spytałem go, czy dalej jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie odpowiedział. 

***

Rozmawiałem z Deanem. Powiedział, że musi przemyśleć różne rzeczy, a ja mu w tym nie pomagam. Zauważyłem, że patrzył na mnie inaczej niż zwykle. Nie był zły, ale ewidentnie targały nim emocje. Nawet ja to dostrzegłem, a ludzkie emocje nie są moją silną stroną. W każdym razie, Dean nawet się uśmiechnął. Ale powiedział, że lepiej będzie, jeśli na pewien czas się rozstaniemy. 

***

Tego dnia opuściłem bunkier. Nie miałem ze sobą żadnego bagażu, bo i po co.  
Spędziłem kilka tygodni na niczym. Nie miałem żadnych potrzeb. Myślałem. Pewnego dnia siedziałem w parku. Widziałem kobietę i mężczyznę, którzy siedzieli blisko siebie i rozmawiali. Musieli się bardzo kochać.  
Innego dnia na ochotnika pomagałem w jadłodalni dla bezdomnych. To fascynujące, jak ludzie, którzy nie mają nic, cieszą się, że mają siebie nawzajem. Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem.  
Pierwszy raz poczułem się samotny. Przywykłem do Sama i Deana, którzy zawsze są gdzieś w pobliżu.  
Cały czas miałem nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Dean zacznie się do mnie modlić. Kiedyś robił to często, nawet nieświadomie. Lubiłem go słuchać. Ale w tamtym czasie, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowałem, milczał.  
Zacząłem sobie uświadamiać pewne rzeczy. Najbardziej szokujące było stwierdzenie, że życie z dala od Deana Winchestera nie ma żadnego sensu. 

***

Od kilku dni przebywałem w pobliżu placu zabaw. Kusiło mnie, żeby wrócić do Nieba . Wtedy zapomniałbym o ludziach i mógłbym wrócić do swojego dawnego życia. Życia sprzed uratowania niewinnej duszy ludzkiej z Piekła. W głębi serca nie chciałem tego, ale nie miałem innego wyboru. 

***

Siedziałem na ławce. Byłem już w sumie zdecydowany, żeby wrócić do Nieba. Wtedy go usłyszałem. Cichy szept rozbrzmiewał w mojej głowie niczym najgłośniejszy krzyk.  
Dean Winchester umierał.  
I w ostatnich swoich chwilach mówił do mnie.  
A w tych słowach było zawarte tyle emocji, że zabolała mnie głowa. 

***

Pojawiłem się obok niego, w zimnym, ciemnym lesie. Leżał, ostatkiem sił łapiąc oddech.  
Obok zobaczyłem ciało wilkołaka, z  podziurawione przez srebrne kule. Sam musiał udać się po pomoc.  
Opatrunek na piersi Deana był przesiąknięty krwią. Było jasne, że stracił jej zbyt wiele. Przeklęty wilkołak...  
Ale ja tam byłem. Nie mogłem pozwolić mu odejść! Wiedziałem, że gdybym nie odszedł, gdybym go pilnował, nigdy by do tego nie doszło. 

***

Uratowałem go, znowu. Nie mogłem postąpić inaczej. Cóż to było za wyzwanie, w końcu byłem Aniołem Panśkim! Jednym dotykiem zatamowałem krwotok i naprawiłem szkody wewnętrzne. Potem wziąłem Deana na ręce i zabrałem go do bunkra.  
Przez wiele godzin stałem niewidzialny w jego pokoju, patrząc, jak wracają mu siły. Sam opiekował się nim. Wyraźnie cieszył się, że jego brat żył.  
Był taki piękny! Piękniejsza mogła być tylko jego dusza, splamiona krwią, a jednak dalej czysta. Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdybym nie przybył na czas. Jak mógłbym żyć bez tego mężczyzny, którego... No właśnie. Kochałem go. Nadal go kocham. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów na głos, wszystko nabrało sensu. Ale z drugiej strony, nie mogłem zostać. Przecież sam kazał mi odejść. Więc odchodzę.  
Dean, jeżeli to czytasz: nie szukaj mnie, bo i tak nie znajdziesz. Przepraszam, że prawie się spóźniłem.  
Kocham Cię, Castiel.*

Dean Winchester zgniótł zeszyt w dłoni.  
Co ten durny anioł wyrabiał?! Czy on naprawdę niczego się nie domyślał? Dean kazał mu odejść, ponieważ zaczął bać się uczucia, jakie pomiędzy nimi powstawało.  
A on mimo wszystko wrócił. I go uratował. Bo go kochał.  
Dean zaklął. Oczywiście, że go kochał! Cholera jasna, oczywiście, że będzie go szukał! A jak go znajdzie, chwyci go za ten cholerny płaszcz i już go nie wypuści! 

Znalazł go. I już nie puścił.


End file.
